


Nightmares and Murals

by kirst003



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month in to Kara staying with the Danvers' and Alex isn't entirely happy with the arrangement. Nightmares and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Murals

**Author's Note:**

> So after 1x13 I needed fluff, even if it's of my own making. This is not great literature, it has not been beta'd at all. So forewarned. But I hope you like it.

“Come on Kara, if we don’t hurry up we’re going to miss the bus” Alex called behind her without bothering to look back. Alex knew why Kara was walking a little slower today. The novelty of the new kid had finally worn off and the kids had started noticing that Kara was a little different.

Alex hadn’t seen it but she’d heard at lunch that a couple of the kids in Kara’s grade had started hassling Kara about the questions she asked, why they were so weird. Kara had tried to walk away but they’d torn her school bag, and she was carrying her books separately.

She felt bad for not saying anything, she did, she’s not a monster after all. But she couldn’t quite bring herself to intervene. Her friends were already teasing her about her weird new foster sister. Kara was special her Mom said, she needed to be protected. But what about her? It’d been the three of them her whole life and now she had to share her parents with this weird alien. An alien with powers, powers Alex could never hope to have. Her parents doted on Kara.

Needless to say her Mom noticed Kara’s torn bag as soon as they were walking up the steps to the front door. “Kara, what happened to your bag?” Eliza exclaimed as she knelt down in front of Kara looking at the tears in what had been a brand new school bag. “Did something happen at school?” Eliza asked as she glanced over at Alex. Alex had the decency to duck her head, she knew she should have stood up for Kara before now. “Oh no Mrs Danvers it was just an accident, it’s ok, school is great” Kara answered quickly. Alex glanced up quickly at Kara then, she’d never heard Kara lie before. She’s always been truthful to a fault the whole month she’d been living with them. Alex scurried up the stairs with the excuse of homework to explain her hurry. As she was leaving she heard her Mom and Kara talking about going shopping for a new bag the next day.

Alex had always been a heavy sleeper, slept through even the loudest of thunderstorms usually. Tonight not so much, she’d been tossing and turning for a few hours before she decided to go downstairs to grab a glass of water. She was almost at the stairs when she heard a noise coming from Kara’s room. Kara had been given what had been Alex’s old play room when she was younger. It hadn’t been used for much more than a store room for the last couple years though. She crept up to the door and peered into the dark room. She could see Kara thrashing about on the bed mumbling in her sleep. She was clearly having a nightmare. The guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach was back so she tiptoed a little further into the room. She could hear Kara a little more clearly now, “Mom no, I don’t want to go… can’t you come with me?” Alex knew what had happened to Kara’s family, but for some reason hearing Kara like this made it real. How could she hold it against Kara that she was here, she didn’t ask to be, she had lost everything.

It was this realisation that spurred Alex into moving again, within seconds she was kneeling by Kara’s bed grabbing at Kara’s flailing arms. “Kara wake up, it’s me, it’s Alex, you’re ok. I’ve got you now, I’ve got you” Alex whispered trying to wake Kara up. Kara’s arm slipped her grasp and knocked into her face. It was the solid contact and the exclamation of pain from Alex that finally woke Kara up. “Alex! Oh my god did I do that?” Kara asked gesturing at Alex’s nose which was slowly dripping with blood. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Kara cried as she tried to scoot further away from Alex on her bed. Alex followed her and sat right next to Kara on the bed putting her arms around her in the process. “it’s ok Kara, it was an accident, you were having a nightmare.” Alex soothed as she stroked Kara’s hair. Alex heard the door creak and looked up, she could see her parents backing away from the doorway. They were letting her comfort Kara, and she was grateful for that. She’d been a terrible sister for the past month Kara had been on Earth and she was determined to start making up for that fact. 

Alex stayed with Kara the rest of the night, it had taken a while for Kara to calm back down, more upset she had hurt Alex than her nightmares. Alex ended up falling asleep shortly after Kara. It was the jostle of the bed, when Kara and jumped up and off, that had woken Alex. She could smell her Mom cooking bacon, that’s what must have woken Kara up she thought. Alex followed, at a much slower pace, knowing that with Kara’s appetite her Mom now cooked more than enough food to feed an army. “Alex honey, did you want to come shopping with Kara and I today?” Eliza asked after Alex sat down at the table. Alex glanced over at Kara, she looked so hopeful at Alex at that moment that Alex almost felt bad for disappointing her. “Nah, I’ve got some extra work to do this weekend” Alex lied easily, to be honest it wasn’t all that much of a lie. She did have work she needed to get done, just not the homework she had implied. Kara’s face dropped and she went back to eating her breakfast in silence. “No worries dear, your Dad will be around if you need any help” Eliza answered.

Alex wasn’t exactly being quiet with all the moving of furniture she was doing in her room. But her Dad was downstairs, and it’s not like she had broken anything. Clearly though she was noisier than she expected though because her Dad had finally become curious and come upstairs to check on her. “Alex sweetie, what’s with all the noise?” Jeremiah asked as he stuck his head into her room. Alex looked up to see the confused look on her Dad’s face. “I was thinking if we move my desk out, and put my bed over there” Alex said gesturing to the empty spot over in the corner of the room. “We could put Kara’s bed over there” pointing to the opposite side of the room “We are sisters after all, if we share a room, I can help her learn to be more human.” Alex stated matter of factly. “Do you think maybe, when Mom and Kara get home, Kara and I could paint her a picture on the wall too? Something to remind her of Krypton.” Alex asked hesitantly. Jeremiah just smiled at this “Of course honey, how about I help you finish moving the furniture then we can go out and get some paints, you know your mother, they’ll be gone for a few hours yet.”

Alex was bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet waiting for Kara and her Mom to come inside, she had heard the car pull up and had ran downstairs to greet them. The room was all set up with the furniture, Kara and Alex’s bed in Alex’s room, and the room where Kara had been sleeping had the desks so the girls could do their homework. As soon as the door opened Alex grabbed onto Kara’s arm and dragged her upstairs and straight into her room. “What do you think?” Alex asked excitedly, arms wide, gesturing to the newly set up bedroom. Kara looked around the room with wide eyes, but she hadn’t responded. Alex was beginning to think maybe this wasn’t a good idea. “I uhh thought since we were sisters, we could share a room. That way I’ll always be nearby if you need me” Alex started to explain. Kara grabbed at Alex’s hand “But last night, what if I hurt you, I haven’t got control over my powers properly yet. I don’t want to hurt you Alex”. Alex smiled at this “Kara, relax, accidents happen. You would never do anything to hurt me on purpose and that’s all that matters. I’ve been a bit of a shitty sister since you got here, but I promise from now on that changes.” Alex answered vehemently. Alex continued before Kara could express any further concerns “Dad and I went out and got some paints as well, I was thinking maybe we could paint a picture on the wall by your bed, of Krypton, something to remind you of home. So you’re never too far away from it.” If Kara’s teary smile and bone crushing hug was anything to go by, she did good. She could see her Mom wipe away some tears of her own from the doorway, nodding her approval. 

Alex might not have her parents to herself anymore, but she has better, she has Kara, and Kara looking at her like she hung the moon and stars was the best feeling in the world. For better or worse, she would do whatever she could to keep that smile on Kara’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I believe wholeheartedly that Kara and Alex sharing a room is entirely of Alex's doing. Responsible parents would not have an alien child with superhuman powers they can't yet control share a room with their own child. I feel that Eliza and Jeremiah had them in separate rooms, and once Alex got over her initial resentment of Kara that she insisted they share a room, because that's what sisters do. 
> 
> I totally also have dot point reasons for this:  
> -Alex said herself she resented Kara when she first came to live with them  
> -At some point before Jeremiah died they were sharing a room  
> -Though Kara clearly grew up with her own parents, so it makes sense she refer to them by their names and as strictly foster parents. She doesn't do this with Alex, there is no definition from Kara that Alex is anything other than her sister (opening sequence totally doesn't count), Kara never grew up with a sibling, having that bond was new, and was all Alex.
> 
> Also since I'll be doing more of these to get into the swing of actually writing, and learning that yes it's ok to put it out to the world to read, feedback would be amazing. I'm tough I can totally handle constructive criticism (there might only be a small amount of crying in the corner) :D


End file.
